Anna Chancellor
| birth_place = Richmond, London, England | death_date = | occupation = Actress | spouse = Nigel Willoughby (1993–1998) Redha Debbah (2010–present) | yearsactive = 1990–present | children = Poppy Chancellor }} Anna Chancellor (born 27 April 1965) is an English actress. Family Chancellor was born in Richmond, London, England, the daughter of the Hon. Mary Alice Jolliffe (daughter of William Jolliffe, 4th Baron Hylton) and John Paget Chancellor. Through her mother's mother, Lady Perdita Rose Mary Asquith, Chancellor is the great-granddaughter of Raymond Asquith and the great-great-granddaughter of Prime Minister H. H. Asquith,Green - Aristocratic Anna and through her father, she is the great-great-granddaughter of the 12th Earl of Winchilsea and Nottingham (a descendant of Thomas Cecil, 1st Earl of Exeter and William Cecil, 1st Baron Burghley). She is a second cousin, once removed of actress Helena Bonham Carter, through her mother's side. Her uncle is journalist Alexander Chancellor, the father of model Cecilia Chancellor, her eight-times great-aunt was author Jane Austen, herself a great-niece of James Brydges, 1st Duke of Chandos. She is also twice a descendant of Mary Boleyn and once of Richard Rich, 1st Baron Rich and John Churchill, 1st Duke of Marlborough. Chancellor was accepted into the London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art, but in her third year she became pregnant and dropped out. Her daughter with Scots poet Jock Scott, Poppy Chancellor, was born in 1988. When their relationship ended, she then married a cameraman, Nigel Willoughby, whom she had met in 1993 while shooting a Boddington's advertisement. However, they divorced in 1998. She is now married to Redha Debbah. Career Chancellor had a prominent role in the series Kavanagh QC. She is also known for her performance as "Duckface" in Four Weddings and a Funeral opposite Hugh Grant. She has also been noted for her work as Caroline Bingley in the [[Pride and Prejudice (1995 mini-series)|1995 BBC adaptation of Pride and Prejudice]], and as Questular Rontok in The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. In 2005, she joined the cast of the popular BBC One television drama series Spooks as a new regular character, Juliet Shaw. She has also appeared in The Vice, Jupiter Moon, Karaoke, Cold Lazarus, The Dreamers, and Tipping the Velvet, and has a starring role in the satirical black comedy Suburban Shootout. In 2011, she took a supporting role in the thriller serial The Hour, for which she received a British Academy Television Award for Best Supporting Actress nomination.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1778108/ The Hour] at IMDb Charity She is one of the Honorary Patrons of the London children's charity Scene & Heard. Filmography Theatre * Boston Marriage, Donmar Warehouse - March–April 2001; Donmar in the West End - November 2001-February 2002 * Mammals at the Oxford Playhouse and touring - Lorna, January 2006 * Never So Good, National Theatre - summer 2008 * The Observer, National Theatre - spring 2009 * The Last of the Duchess, Hampstead Theatre - October–November 2011 * Private Lives (playing Amanda), Chichester Festival Theatre, September 2012, and the Gielgud Theatre, London (July–September 2013) Audiobooks Chancellor has played the role of Ann Smiley in a BBC dramatisation of the John le Carre novels The Honourable Schoolboy and Smiley's People. References External links * *Anna Chancellor at the bbc.co.uk official Spooks website *The Anna Chancellor Page Category:1965 births Category:English film actors Category:English television actors Category:Living people Category:People educated at St Mary's School, Shaftesbury Category:Asquith family